Double Double,Love Trouble
by YumiDychey
Summary: A love triangle between you, Sasuke and Itachi my main attention is to make it into a love story with you and Sasuke. A story filled with Romance, family love, Hurt/Comfort, humour and friendship Will the bond between you and Sasuke grow into a blossom of passion or burn with the hardest flame? Is rated M that's mostly for later Chapters and language. This Chapter is rated T-K


Sasuke and Itachi Love story

**CHAPTER 1: One **_**hell**_** of a school **

You live in a petite village called Konoha; attending the most prestigiousuniversity Konoha has to offer but considering the size of the village even debris could beat the standards of the other universities. So you're here half way through your junior year and still have no idea who you are and what you want to be like the rest of the students that are here but being twenty it's seems perfectly normal to worry about this stuff I mean this is the rest of your life you got to figure out. It was easy for you to get in, you was the top of all your classes all the way through your teenage school years. You're sitting here in your old oak desk with one shorter left leg at the front that makes it wobbly which is not that bad as you get the window seat so you can gaze out the window.

As you look you can see the football team you sign heavenly as it's your favourite pass time you can see Naruto, Kiba, Shino,Lee who you think he takes gym way to seriously like it's Olympics, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji the second most wealthiest student in school that's why most people call by his full name, Sia, Choji, Kankuro the less hotter brother of Gaara and the last player Uchiha Sasuke is the wealthiest student going plus he is most intelligent, ethical, mature guy in the school, twenty three and the hottest guy to be seen on this planet; he is also a pretentious prick you could ever meet with an attitude problem that's stuck up his know ass! He needs someone to put him in his place he thinks he's the king of the playground and groupies that follow him with their noses sniffing at his but; you were in a laughing frenzy at the thought of that image. Unfortunately you were in a history lecturer and Kakashi Hatake shouted "do you think _slavery _is funny". Your face went white as a bed sheet and shacked your head, he gave you a dirty look with one eye and you saw him gaze down to your breast and he left. Damn pervert. The bell rang as you were leaving the class you thought to yourself _I knew I shouldn't have worn this top but the rest are in the laundry and have no money to buy new clothes_ _damn machine shrinking all my clothes. _

Since this was your only class of the day you headed back to your dorm room, heading around the corner you bumped into your roommate Hinata your only friend since primary school through to high school then to university you was so thankful you got into the same room she was the only other girl in school who is no in the 'Sasuke fan club'. Walking in silence down the corridor you noticed Hinata blushing as the football team strode by they were the only four of the members that you could count as hot; Nartuo with his sun kissed tan, Neji and his long chestnut silky hair, Gaara and his full sleeved tattooed arms pulling of the bad guy look and lastly Sasuke and his jaw dropping abs. The whole world seemed to slow down when they walk by Naruto a hypo and confident man winking all the way through the mobbed hall ways that made Hinata weak at the knees so you walked faster to get away that's until you brushed your shoulder passed Sasuke's he stretched his arm out and you both come to a stop. "Hello _ladies_ going somewhere?" he asked in a sarcastic seductive tone with a slight smurk showing on his extravagant angle like features. "Move it Uchiha! I would like to go to my room" you replied, you really hated this guy as when you all where in Primary school you had a favourite toy which was a lime green squishy dinosaur and he stole it. "Feisty I like a woman with a little back bone" he snarled. "I'm sorry duck-but but a man like you can never reach to my calibre" you snapped back , Naruto was laughing so hard at the comment about Sasuke's hair repeating " she called you duck- but haaa good one" , as you was about to leave he pulled the bobble out of your hair letting it flow and shimmer in the light, he stopped for a split second to gaze at you then dropped to a sly grin. Jumping up to reach your hair tie out of his hands giving up before you made a fool of yourself and left. Sasuke gave of his signature Hn and lifted your hair tie and smelt it without his crew noticing he walked ahead and smacked Naruto across the head to stop him from laughing.

Smashing your way through the door almost knocking the door of its hinges. "AHHHH I hate him so much not only does he kid nape my plushie and now he nabs my hair tie he's making my life hell!" you loudly advocated to yourself in frustration. Hinata on the other hand trying to be a supportive friend even though she's clueless at social etiquette " IIIII… th..ink …yo..ur ..ooo…ver exag..gerating" taking a deep not trying to take your rage out on her whispering " It's not just that it's that he…. Never mind, I forgot my laundry I'm going to get it" not wanting to explain yourself you left Hinata to mostly calm down. Heading towards the laundry room which is two floors down annoyed at taking the stairs as the lift was not vacant as Naruto the imbecile trying out a science project making a minute bomb almost bowing up his dorm room tossing it into the lift before it went off. As the school has irregularly low founding for the dorm room department and couldn't repair the lift but it's a free a commendation so you don't complain much . Coming back to reality you found yourself in the laundry room it's a cold damp place and maybe you might be lucky to even find a working washing machine making a loud sign you headed to your machine to unload. Not hearing any footsteps you turned around and jolted out your skin seeing the person you really didn't want to see UCHIHA SASUKE giving off a trifling laugh picking up all your spotless clothes heading straight to the door in a B-line trying not to get into an argument with Sasuke. But that freedom was soon seized away with a sound of a cough pivoting around to face the devil in the eye with panic as he was swinging a pair of your period PowerPuff Girls underwear around his long elegant slender white index finger "Missing something". Screeching thudding towards him snatching your underwear back and made a run for it.

Huffing and puffing with a hand full of clothes as you forgot a basket thinking over what just happened hearing the clanking of keys twisting around spotting him again "AHHHHHH STOP FOLLOWING ME!" "I'm not following you… Remember I live _right_ next to you" Sasuke said pointing out the obvious.

In the horror forgetting that minor detail and making yourself look like an idiot in the process. Looking blankly while your mouth making the motions of a fish slanting against your door subsiding into your door way with a thump receiving a slight chuckle from Sasuke. As your door ricochet shut Sasuke's opened with Naruto peeping through waving his hand in front of his best friends face "Earth to Sasuke is my washing done yet?". Pushing his hand to Naruto face shoving him back inside "not yet, Dobe". Closing the door hearing the last comment echoing in the hallway " TEME!"

A few hours later a colossal ringing accord in the dorms from Naruto's room of course having _another_ party you would be vexed if they weren't playing your favourite band and the best genre of music ever. It was quite muffled since the walls were quite thick… well that's what you thought until your peace got interrupted by moaning suddenly becoming exasperated "Hinata do you here this… people are having sex next door…gross". Folding your arms across your chest sitting on your bed glaring at the wall. "well…. I don't…se.e t..hee….pro..blem.. I mean.. they're….a..ll…..a a..a..adults" Hinata whispered while shacking her hands in front of her face in defence. "…It's still gross it's like right next to me I even fell dirty just listening to it plus I never got that far with a guy heck I never been in a relationship." You replied saying the last part nimbly. You spent about half an hour debating with Hinata whether or not to go over there and say something realising it was getting really late and the music toned down. You decided to hit the hay, " Damn that horny Uchiha can't keep it in his pants for five minutes he's been going at it for almost an hour now… geez" you mumbled before passing out.

Next door Naruto just finished having sex with one of Sasuke's fans, hay Naruto is a dog he takes what he can get even though all the girls were piss ass drunk. But right outside the door Sasuke was perched against the railings trying to cool down. He was fuming mad at Naruto hosting a as he called a spontaneous party, Naruto knew full well Sasuke loathes socialising, drinking, loud noise and crowds he spent hours arguing about it Naruto says he needs to loosen up how can he loosen up when Naruto invited his fans when Sasuke spends all day running away from them. He knew he can never win against Naruto he's just going to do whatever he likes anyway so he settled on a deal Naruto was going to play Sasuke's favourite band instead of his but as soon as people started to arrive Sasuke scurried off outside. He stood there poise and serene thinking about the events of today getting a summer night chill and looking at the time on his rolex he started to heading inside. Taking a deep breath… Tomorrow is a new day.


End file.
